Mess Me, Kiss Me, Leave Me Alone
by Towelket
Summary: "So, are you going to give me my share tonight?" Francis winked, curling his arms around Gilbert's waist. "Ehhh  ! That's not fair Fran!" Antonio grumbled, also joining in to create a Gilbert sandwich. Bad Touch Trio X Prussia/ Francis   Antonio X Gilbert


**YAOI. Bad Touch Trio X Prussia** Threesome.

.

.

Mess Me, Kiss Me, Leave Me Alone

.

.

.

"Hey Francis! Missed me?"

Gilbert burst in with his arms spread wide, glomping the startled Frenchmen around the neck the instant the front door was opened.

"Gil!" Francis replied, taken aback from the sudden appearance of his German friend. It was 11 o'clock in the night; jet black curtains covered the sky and was not a very clever time to visit anybody.

"Awww! I want Gilbo to glomp me too~…" The Spanish complained with his lips pointed in disapproval, popping his head out behind the silver-haired German.

"Shut up Antonio, you had your share while we were walkin' here. And don't call me Gilbo!" Gilbert snapped, his cheeks flushed pale pink like he had remembered something embarrassing or shameful.

Unfortunately for Gilbert, Francis as he was did not miss this.

"Your share?" Francis narrowed his eyes, staring into the emerald happy-go-lucky eyes.

"And what sort of share are we talking here?" He whispered into Gilbert's ear, knowing too well that he was weak on the spot.

Antonio just split his lips into his usual wide spread grin, not even trying to conceal his victory.

"Ohh, nothing really. Just some hugging… kissing….." And when Antonio meant "kissing", it meant that it lasted at least a song. "Oh, and I've brought wine!" he continued, as if there were no Frenchmen in front of him, not amused at all. No, he was not amused.

"Isn't that naughty of you Gil? Having all the fun without me?" Francis dropped his tone, again, knowing too well how to tame a wild creature like Gilbert. But once tamed, it was a guarantee of an adorable little bunny, obedient and lovable.

"It… It's not my fault!" Gilbert flustered.

"Too easy" The other two thought, Francis with a grin and Antonio with a sigh of surrender. He was just too easy to edge him in a self digging grave. That of course, was only when you knew exactly what to do. His two bad touch friends and probably his little angel (Ludwig, as Gilbert described, although no one thought the same seeing the macho man he was.) was the only ones that had mastered the skill.

"Antonio forcefully…" Gilbert paused, and then mumbled the last few words like a half dead mosquito.

"Liar." The other two snorted.

"I bet you were the one who induced poor Antonio." Francis combed Gilbert's hair, a hint of smile touching the corner of his mouth. He was enjoying himself now. It was always so much fun to mess around with Gilbert. He was just too irresistible, always coming up with adorable yet useless comebacks that supported nothing for his own good.

"You were so into it Gilbo, You wouldn't let me go, even though I told you we had to go to Fran's." Antonio smirked. He too, had listed "Messing with Gilbo" into his top hobbies. It was a close and intense battle between "tomatoes" and "hugging Gilbo", not to mention "kissing Gilbo" as well.

"Wha- I was the one…" Gilbert panicked even more. Lies. It was all lies. How dare his friends come up with such things?

"So, are you going to give me my share tonight?" Francis winked, curling his arms around Gilbert's waist.

"Ehhh~ ! That's not fair Fran!" Antonio grumbled, also joining in to create a Gilbert sandwich.

SNAP.

That was when it was too much for Gilbert to handle. He was embarrassed, angry, and happy at the same time that it muddled up too much.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" he yelled, flinging free of the two's hold, his face crimson with embarrassment.

"Stay away from me tonight, you bastards! I'm too awesome for you guys anyway!" With that, he stormed inside the kitchen to snatch some beer out of the fridge.

Francis and Antonio just chuckled. The game had only just started. They knew all the ways to tame and control poor Gilbert, and they were in no rush at all. They had all the time they needed.

And besides, it was Saturday.

.

.

.

(Hey Antonio, wanna compete which one of us can convince Gil to kiss us first?)

(You bet, I'm not gonna lose, Fran.)

(Huh? What are you guys talking about?)

((Nothing~ v v))

.

.

.

Author's Notes- Fufu~ My love for the Bad Touch Trio is flooding out from this fic. I don't know how "tomatoes" can be a hobby without a verb but Antonio would figure it out, somehow. Gilbert Sandwich. DO WANT.


End file.
